Haru no Katami 'Momento Of Spring'
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Kau tahu,   Aku percaya keajaiban…  Karena bagiku, bisa mengenal dan bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban...  LAST CHAPTER! READ 'N REVIEW!
1. Spring 1 : The Color Of Falling Blossoms

Title : **Haru no Katami** (~ Momento Of Spring ~)

**Pairing **: Itsumademo SasuNaru Yeeeaaaahhhh!!!

**Rating** : T aja lah ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance and maybe Tragedy… T__T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto… It's Kishimoto-sensei desu, Huh! *Pouts*

**A/N** : OOC, dan Ga banyak Tokoh yang muncul di Fic ini, Saya mencoba mem-Focus-kan ke SasuNaru aja. Heheh XP . Inspiration : Video Clip Haru no Katami punya Hajime Chitose, Uuuuwwwaaaaa~ berasa banget lihat Hanami di Japan sana, hahah XP

Please Enjoy…

* * *

Yuuya's Present

*

*  
*

**~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~ Haru No Katami ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~**

(~ Momento Of Spring ~)

*

*

*

* * *

**Spring 1 : The Color Of Falling Blossoms**

**

* * *

  
**

_We Found Eachother in Our Sadness_

_And in The Pouring Rain We Held One Another_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak menghela nafas, wajahnya menunjukan kebosanan. Di lemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa pemandangan di luar sana lebih menarik hatinya ketimbang mendengarkan 'ceramah' Senseinya.

Tanpa mendengarkanpun dia yakin akan lulus dalam mata pelajaran Kimia ini. jelaslah siapa yang tak mengenal si jenius dari keluarga Uchiha.

Ck, Uchiha!

Entah kenapa rasanya muak setiap mendengar nama keluarganya sendiri. Semua orang rela menunduk karena kebesaran nama itu. Teman-teman bahkan para guru pun tampak segan padanya.

Uang dan kekuasaan, semua itu membuatnya muak.

Semilir angin berhembus dari jendela, mengacak perlahan rambut hitamnya. Semerbak harum sakura memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

Tahun ini waktu terasa cepat sekali berlalu, tak terasa bulan April sudah tiba. Baru beberapa hari kemarin diadakan **Nyuugakushiki** sebagai tanda dimulainya ajaran baru di sekolah. Langit hari ini juga tampak begitu jernih dan bunga-bungapun mulai bermekaran. Cuaca pun sudah mulai menghangat dibandingkan bulan kemarin. Alam sepertinya sudah siap untuk menyambut musim semi ini.

'Hmmm, musim semi ya...' bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pandangannya kini terfokus di hutan kecil tepat di samping sekolahnya. Letaknya hanya dibatasi sebuah pagar yang mudah sekali di panjat. Hutan kecil yang bisa di pandang dari jendela kelasnya ini. Tepat di sana tumbuh sebuah pohon sakura besar yang tengah mekar. Satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di tempat itu.

Begitu indah

Namun juga sendiri dan kesepian.

Sama sepertinya.

"...kun... Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Seorang gadis bermata lavender menatap Sasuke, pipinya yang putih tampak merona merah.

"Kenapa Hinata-san?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan nada dingin.

"Ka-kau dipanggil S-Sensei dari tadi," jawab Gadis bernama Hinata itu sedikit terbata-bata.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu melihat ke arah Kabuto-sensei, guru kimianya yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

'Mau apa dia?' batin Sasuke.

Kini seisi kelas memperhatikan Sasuke. Kabuto-sensei menghela nafas pelan, mencoba bersabar meskipun sedikit kesal karena salah seorang muridnya yang terkenal jenius itu tak memperhatikan penjelasannya tadi.

"Ehemm, bisakah kau menyelesaikan soal ini, Uchiha-kun?" tanya Kabuto-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan menuju ke depan kelas.

'Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih pada Hinata nanti,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

-

-

-

* * *

Sepulang sekolah itu Sasuke tak segera kembali ke rumah. Rasanya dia sudah bosan mendengarkan ceramah ayahnya mengenai universitas yang mesti dia pilih. Sebuah keharusan dalam keluarga Uchiha, begitu menurut ayahnya. Lalu Sasuke itu dianggap apa? Anak kecil yang hanya bisa menurut saja?

Tak bolehkah dia menentukan masa depannya sendiri?

Tak bolehkan dia mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk mencapai keinginannya?

Cih, pantas saja Itachi kabur dari rumah. Membuat kelabakan seisi rumah, terutama Ibu yang terus saja menangis mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin Itachi tak tahan karena tekanan sang ayah. Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu, tapi justru Sasuke yang kerepotan.

Bagaimana tidak, sekarang ayah mereka justru mengantungkan semuanya di tangan Sasuke. Memasrahkan semua beban Itachi di pundaknya.

'Mengesalkan saja! Aniki baka! Awas saja kalau kita ketemu, ku seret kau menemui Ibu, Huh!" batin Sasuke kesal.

Langkah kaki Sasuke membawanya ke Pohon Sakura di perbatasan hutan dan gedung sekolah tempatnya belajar.

Setelah menengok kanan dan kiri, Sasuke lalu memanjat pagar dinding yang tak terlalu tinggi itu.

Dia kemudian duduk bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Merebahkan diri dan memejamkan matanya, meraup semerbak wangi sakura yang khas.

Damai.

Sampai...

-

-

-  
BRUUKKK!!!

"Oouuccchhh!!!"

"Aduuuhhh!!!"

"Heiiii, bisa jalan ga sih?"

"Eh, ada orang ya?"

"Tentu sa-"

Seketika itu juga suara Sasuke seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Sering dia melihat gadis-gadis cantik yang selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana, di sekolah bahkan di pesta-pesta yang di selenggarakan ayahnya. Berpakaian mahal, memakai lipstik yang tebal dan suara yang menggoda. Kalau mau, Sasuke bisa memilih satu diantaranya.

Namun dia tak pernah melihat kecantikan seperti ini.

Matanya berwarna biru, sebiru lautan luas dan langit tanpa awan. Sama seperti langit di awal musim semi ini. Begitu jernih dan membuat siapapun bisa tenggelam ketika melihatnya.

Rambutnya blonde, serupa bunga matahari yang mekar dan dia bisa mencium wangi disetiap helaiannya.

Seperti sakura dan matahari.

Wangi khas musim semi.

Kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan, seolah sinar mentari begitu malu-malu ketika membelai kulitnya, memolesnya dengan warna yang menggoda. Tiga pasang goresan samar di masing-masing pipinya membuatnya semakin terlihat.... Uummm.... Manis?!

Jika dia wanita mungkin orang akan menyebutnya bidadari.

Namun dia laki-laki.

Cantik. Indah.

Lama mereka hanya saling terdiam. Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi Sasuke, Menghangatkan wajahnya di musim semi ini.

Dia baru menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Si Blonde itu menindihnya. Jatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Seluruh bagian tubuh mereka hampir bersentuhan, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kedua lengannya berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Sasuke. Bibir pinknya sedikit terbuka, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan tarikan nafas dari pemuda asing itu.

Hei Hei Hei...

"Bangun!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Eh?" Malaikat itu menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang bangun! Masa kau akan terus menindihku seperti ini sih?!" ujar Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"A-aaaa... Go-Gomen! Gomen nasai!"

Pemuda bermata biru itu buru-buru berdiri dan menunduk meminta maaf. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Sasuke menyengir senang.

"Ck, dobe?!" ejeknya.

"Na-Nani?" mata biru itu melebar.

"Aku bilang, kamu Dobe!" ulang Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang 'Dobe' padaku, Kono Teme~! Dengar ya, namaku Naruto! Naruto, ingat itu!" bentak pemuda bernama Naruto itu kesal

diacungkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri agak terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani memanggilnya Teme~, biasanya orang-orang akan memanggilnya Tuan muda , Uchiha-san ataupun Uchiha-sama. Tapi ada satu poin plus bagi Sasuke kini, setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui nama 'Dobe' kenalan barunya ini.

Diam-diam Sasuke hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Kau memang Dobe, bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh, apa kau tak melihatku tiduran di bawah pohon sakura ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dasar Teme~! Ta-tapi... A-aku memang tak melihatmu," jawab Naruto sedikit terbata.

"Eh, kenapa Dobe?"

"A-Aku memang tak bisa melihatmu, Teme~!!!" seru Naruto sedikit kesal.

Entah kenapa ada getir di perkataannya barusan.

"Hah?! Masa aku sebesar ini kau tak bisa melihatnya?"

"Ck, aku memang tak bisa melihatmu," ulang Naruto lagi.

Kali ini Mata biru itu terlihat sendu.

"Aku ini buta, Teme~"

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Kayaknya kok Saya demen banget Nyiksa Naru ya?! O.o *Dicekek*

Habis dapet jatah Bisu di Konayuki, kali ini dia dapet peran si Buta - dari Goa hantu?? - di Haru no Katami ini. Naru memang cocok menderita *Dihajar*

Jangan Protes kalo Chapter ini pendek =.=", sengaja kok! - Galak Mode On - Heheh XP

**READ & REVIEW** ya Minna-san!!! Saran & Kritik sangat membantu Saya. Sekalian dech Cuci and Gosok baju saya sana, biar saya bisa merampungkan Fic ini. **LoL**

Mata Ne~ !!! d(^0^)b

* * *

**N****OTES :**

Sebenarnya awal musim semi di Japan itu Bulan Maret, tapi cuaca mulai menghangat dan Bunga-bunga Sakura mulai mekar itu di Bulan April.

Dan pada awal April, sekolah-sekolah memulai tahun ajaran baru denganupacara masuk sekolah ( **Nyuugakushiki ).** -Padahal di Indo lagi Pusing-pusingnya Ujian ya?! Xixixi-**  
**

Untuk lebih jelasnya mengenai musim semi, Minna-san cari-cari aja sendiri ya di Om Google? Heheh XP


	2. Spring 2 : Think of Nobody But You

Title : **Haru no Katami** (~ Momento Of Spring ~)

**Pairing **: SasuNaru again. Yeeeaaaahhhh!

**Rating** : Teutep T ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance and maybe Tragedy… T_T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Yang jelas bukan punya Yuuya

**A/N** : Coba Liat Video Clip Haru no Katami punya Hajime Chitose, Uuuuwwwaaaaa~ berasa banget lihat Hanami di Japan sana, hahah XP

Ano sa~ Ano sa~ Gomen, kalau untuk selanjutnya mungkin pengerjaan Fic saya sedikit tersendat, maklum sedang berada di Negeri Orang mencari sesuap nasui -digetok-

Pokoknya saya akan selalu mengusahakan Update meskipun tidak rutin -dilempar sandal-

Please Enjoy…

* * *

Yuuya's Present

**~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~ Haru No Katami ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~**

(~ Momento Of Spring ~)

* * *

**Spring 2**** : Think of Nobody But You**

**

* * *

**

_If You Can Somehow Hear My Voice_

_Know That It's a Voice That Thinks Only Of You_

_

* * *

_

"Aku ini buta, Teme~"

Entah butuh waktu berapa lama bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna kata-kata itu.

Buta?

Pemuda berambut pirang yang baru ditemuinya itu, Buta?

Mata biru yang cantik dan tampak jernih itu tak bisa melihat?

Padahal warnanya begitu indah, mata langit itu bahkan menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka kalau...

"Ne~ Teme! Kau tak perlu merasa kasihan padaku tahu..." ujarnya sambil menyengir lebar. Ketiga pasang garis di pipinya itu semakin jelas kalau seperti itu.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Ck, siapa yang kasihan padamu, Dobe!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Dobe, tak sopan sekali sih. Kita kan baru bertemu," kata Naruto sambil merengut kesal. Bibir pinknya maju beberapa centi. Membuatnya seperti anak kecil saja.

"Ck, Dobe!"

"Ne~ Ne~ aku kan sudah memberitahukan namaku, sekarang giliranmu dong yang memperkenalkan diri. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto antusias, seakan tak memperdulikan ejekan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn,"

"Ugh! Apa maksudnya 'Hn' itu?"

Hampir saja Sasuke terkikik geli melihat bibir Naruto yang manyun lagi.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Yoroshiku ne~ Sasuke!" ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Beberapa saat Sasuke hanya memandangnya saja, biasanya begitu mendengar nama Uchiha orang-orang akan mulai bersikap sok kenal dan sok dekat dengannya.

Namun Naruto ini sepertinya tak begitu.

Entah kenapa, rasanya dia sedikit... Berbeda?

"Hn... Yoroshiku, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke sembari menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Hangatnya.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh, Teme~"

Sasuke menyengir lebar. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan menggoda kenalan barunya ini.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, sepulang sekolah Sasuke kembali ke tempat itu dan seperti dugaannnya Naruto sudah ada di sana.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak duduk bersandar di pohon sakura. Beberapa helaian sakura yang sebagian sudah mekar tampak berguguran di atasnya. Membuat Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam membisu.

Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan di depannya begitu indah. Rasanya kata-kata saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkan keindahan itu.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana Sasuke,"

"Ck, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hei, kau jangan meremehkan orang buta ya?"

"Hn, Dobe"

"Teme~"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia terduduk disamping Naruto. Menikmati keheningan sejenak hingga Naruto kembali membuka suaranya.

"Nee~ Nee~ Sasuke! Katakan padaku apa saat ini sakura sedang berguguran seperti salju? Hmm... aku ingin sekali merasakan _Hanafubuki_." ujar Naruto.

"_Hanafubuki?"_ Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Memandang lekat-lekat wajah teman barunya itu.

"Ano ne~ Ano ne~ itu seperti ribuan helai bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran, terlihat seperti badai salju sakura yang menutupi permukaan tanah. Ditambah angin musim semi yang menerbangkan setiap helaiannya, membuat pemandangan begitu indah." Celoteh Naruto antusias.

"Nee~ Nee~ apa Sasuke tau? Mitologi Japan tentang _Konohanasakuyahime_, Dewi gunung Fuji yang merupakan simbol dari bunga sakura. Disaat musim semi tiba dia akan menebarkan benih dan membuat semua pohon sakura penuh dengan sakura yang bermekaran, kira-kira apa saat ini _Konohanasakuyahime_ sedang menebarkan benih sakura ya? Pasti indah sekali melihat sakura bermekaran, Aaaahhh... aku ingin melihatnya..." ujar Naruto lagi, kali ini sedikit cemberut kesal.

Sasuke hanya mampu terpana melihat ekspresi Naruto saat bercerita tadi. Mata biru langitnya tampak berbinar cerah dan saat kesal bibir pinknya akan maju beberapa centi.

Hihihihi...

"Hn, Kau memang benar-benar dobe, Dobe!" komentar Sasuke sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Na-Nani? Teme~" Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke pelan, wajah tan itu sedikit memerah.

Sasuke hanya tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

Begitu seterusnya.

Setelah puas mengamati Naruto dari jauh, Sasuke akan menghampirinya. Menyapa Naruto dengan sebutan 'Dobe' dan Naruto akan membalasnya dengan teriakan 'Teme'. Mereka berdua akan duduk berdekatan di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, ataupun berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa saja.

Membuat waktu merasa dilupakan.

Hingga matahari tak lagi menampakan sinarnya dan langit gelap mulai menggantung di angkasa.

Mereka akan berpisah, meninggalkan dunia kecil mereka itu.

Berjanji bahwa mereka akan kembali, melihat sakura esok hari.

* * *

Belakangan ini Hinata melihat perubahan pada diri Sasuke. Entah kenapa, dia merasa pemuda bertampang dingin itu sedikit lebih... Umm... Ceria?

Entahlah kata-kata seperti apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Yang jelas Sasuke lebih terlihat bahagia.

Terkadang Hinata mendapati Sasuke 'tersenyum' sendiri. Yeah... bukan senyuman seperti pada umumnya, tapi lebih tepatnya cengiran khas miliknya.

Bahkan tak jarang, pipinya yang putih itu tiba-tiba merona merah. Apalagi sekarang dia lebih suka memandangi pohon sakura di luar sana.

Pohon Sakura di perbatasan hutan kecil itu telah mengembang seluruhnya.

'Apa ada yang istimewa ya di sana?' tanya Hinata dalam hati, sedikit penasaran.

Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman kecilnya itu.

Ya teman kecil.

Sasuke, Hinata dan Neji adalah teman teman masa kecil. Dulu... Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata sering mengajaknya bermain atau belajar bersama di rumah Sasuke. Maklum saja keluarga mereka merupakan kenalan lama. Pada waktu itu keluarga mereka sering mengadakan pertemuan atau kerjasama bisnis.

Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

Mereka sempat bersama.

Namun itu dulu. Seiring waktu entah kenapa keluarga itu malah saling bersaing. Membuat ketiga sekawan itu jarang sekali bertemu. Apalagi Neji yang kini telah di tunjuk sebagai pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga.

Ayah Hinata tak mempercayai Hinata sebagai penerus bisnis-bisnis milik keluarga. Dia menganggap Hinta terlalu lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa.

Sasuke sendiri terkadang Iba melihat Hinata yang lebih sering menerima cemohan itu. Gadis pendiam dan pemalu itu seperti disingkirkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Meskipun Hinata sering berkata, dia tak keberatan dengan semuanya.

Karena itulah, Sasuke sangat menghormati Hinata ketimbang gadis-gadis yang lain. Dia mempercayai Hinata sebagai sahabatnya. Karena sedikitnya Sasuke mengerti benar bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang menyandang nama besar keluarga.

* * *

"Ano sa~ Ano sa~ Sasuke... Katakan padaku, bagaimana cuaca hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

Seperti biasa, sore hari setelah pulang sekolah ataupun les tambahan, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Naruto di bawah pohon sakura di dekat pagar perbatasan itu.

Mereka duduk berdekatan. Bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Hn, biasa saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Teme~ pantas saja kau tak punya pacar sampai sekarang. Kau ini tak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali tahu!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ck, perempuan itu merepotkan~" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Ya ampun~ Baka Teme! Ne~ Ne~ Aku kan tak tahu bagaimana musim semi kali ini, aku kan tak bisa melihatnya, ayolah ceritakan padaku," bujuk Naruto dengan sedikit memberikan Puppy Eyes miliknya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan mata biru itu.

'Sama sekali tak ketara kalau mata cantik itu tak bisa melihat,' batin Sasuke.

"Pelit!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

'Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan dia.' Ujar Sasuke sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya ya, Langit hari ini biru dan jernih, Matahari juga semakin menghangat. Kau dengar cicit burung itu, sepertinya dia sedang membuat sarang untuk anak-anaknya di pohon ini, lalu sakura juga sudah mekar sepenuhnya, kurasa Konohanasakuyahime yang kau ceritakan itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto terkikik pelan, ternyata Sasuke masih mengingat cerita tentang Dewi Konohanasakuyahime.

"Taman Ueno pasti sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin merayakan Hanami, tapi kurasa di sini kau juga bisa merasakan Hanafubuki, lihat kelopak-kelopak sakura saja sudah ada yang jatuh di rambutmu," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Aaaa, Honto ka?" seru Naruto riang.

Sasuke mengambil helaian sakura yang sempat mampir di rambut pirang milik Naruto. Diberikannya helaian sakura ke telapak tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"Hmmm ... Wanginya khas sekali." kata Naruto sambil mencium helaian sakura yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke. Matanya terpejam mencoba merasakan harum kelopak sakura yang ada di tangannya.

"Sepertinya musim semi tahun ini, indah sekali ya, Sasuke?" ujar Naruto lagi. Kali ini dia memasang senyuman lebar khasnya. Menampilkan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan memperjelas tiga pasang goresan aneh di pipinya.

"Hn, Dobe!" gumam Sasuke singkat.

Mau tak mau dia tersenyum memandang pemuda yang baru beberapa minggu di kenalnya itu.

'Untung saja dia tak bisa melihat, kalau sekarang dia tahu aku sedang tersenyum memandangnya. Dia pasti balas menggodaku.' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Semburat merah sedikit mewarnai wajahnya.

"Ck, 'Hn'mu itu maksudnya apa Teme~? Dan jangan panggil aku, Dobe!" Naruto merengut kesal.

"Hhhh... Iya, Iya... Indah... " akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga.

"Heheh..." Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang masih saja menciumi helaian sakura yang dipegangnya. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut.

'Tapi itu semua tak seindah dirimu... Naruto...' bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Notes :**

_**Hanafubuki**_ : Badai salju sakura. Setelah masa mekarnya habis, bunga sakura mulai berguguran. Ribuan helai bunga sakura yang berguguran terlihat seperti salju yang menutupi permukaan tanah.

_**Konohanasakuyahime **__: _In Japanese mythology, the goddess of Mount Fuji KONOHANASAKUYAHIME (meaning "the goddess who can revive dead flowers") is symbolized by a cherry blossom. It is said that she scattered seeds and decorated her mountain with the flowers in spring. (from: www. humanflowerproject .com)

_**Hanami**_ : Dapat diartikan juga dengan melihat atau memandang bunga tapi hanya terbatas bunga Sakura saja.

Tempat yang populer dikunjungi untuk merayakan O-hanami adalah taman-taman & pusat rekreasi, salah satunya _**Taman Ueno**_

* * *

**Yosh! Mind to REVIEW?****XDD**_**  
**_


	3. Spring 3 : Underneath the Cherryblossom

Title : **Haru no Katami** (~ Momento Of Spring ~)

**Pairing **: SasuNaru again. Yeeeaaaahhhh!

**Rating** : Teutep T ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance and maybe Tragedy… T_T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : ...

Yuuya : "Sasu... Yuuya yakin Naru milikmu!"

Sasu : "Hn..." *Smirk*

Naru : *Sweatdrop*

**A/N** : Inspire Video Clip Haru no Katami -Hajime Chitose-

Please Enjoy…

* * *

Yuuya's Present

**~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~ Haru No Katami ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~**

(~ Momento Of Spring ~)

* * *

**Spring 3**** : Underneath the Cherryblossom**

**

* * *

**

_Once Upon a Time During Spring_

_We Kissed For The First Time Underneath The Evening Twilight_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

"Hei, Hei... kudengar hutan kecil di sebelah sekolah kita akan di alih fungsikan ya?"

"Hee? Maksudnya?"

"Katanya akan dibangun pusat perbelanjaan di sana,"

"Eh? Honto ka? Wuah... kita bisa sering belanja nih,"

"Dengar-dengar lagi, keluarga Uchiha yang kan mengelolanya,"

"Punya Uchiha-sama? Kyaaaaa~ benar-benar hebat ya..."

Belakangan, percakapan semacam itu memang sering mampir ke telinga Sasuke. Membuat Mood-nya semakin hari semakin jelek saja.

Kalau bukan dari gadis-gadis tukang gosip di kelasnya, tentu Sasuke tak bakal tahu kalau Ayahnya akan mendirikan 'Kerajaan bisnis'nya tepat di samping bangunan sekolahnya.

Itu berarti hutan kecil itu akan segera lenyap. Lebih parah lagi satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di situ kemungkinan juga akan ditebang, mengingat letaknya yang agak menjorok ke hutan. Tak ada yang memilikinya, dia hanyalah pohon liar yang bebas tumbuh di sana.

Kalau tempat rahasianya itu menghilang...

'Apa... Naruto juga tak akan datang lagi ke sana ya?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari balik jendela, dia memandang sendu ke arah pohon sakura itu. Tampak beberapa orang tengah sibuk mengukur-ukur tanah di sana. Beberapa diantaranya memegang-megang pohon sakura itu dan terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke lemah.

"Ne~ Sasuke, bagaimana cuaca hari ini?"

"..."

"Sasukeeee~ aku sedang bertanya padamu tahu? Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"..."

Lama-lama Naruto merasa kesal juga dicuekin seperti itu. Tumben sekali Sasuke tidak mengejeknya seperti yang dia lakukan ketika mereka bertemu. Bahkan sejak mereka bersantai dan menikmati suasana sore hari di bawah pohon sakura itu, Sasuke belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata sama sekali. Dia hanya diam dan terduduk manis di sampingnya.

"Teme~ kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi kok diam saja?"

"Ne~ Naruto!"

Meskipun tak bisa melihat, Naruto tahu sahabat barunya itu sedang gundah. Ada getar di suaranya kini. Dan kali ini Sasuke memanggil namanya, biasanya dia lebih memilih memanggilnya 'Dobe' ketimbang memanggil namanya.

Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Hmm..." gumam Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu, sebentar lagi hutan ini akan lenyap?"

"..."

Naruto tak menjawab dia masih memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada yang akan merubah hutan ini menjadi sebuah bangunan, kurasa Sakura ini juga kan di tebang."

"Hmmm... Sou ka?"

Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke masih memandangi Pemuda berambut pirang yang baru di kenalnya beberapa hari ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Ano sa~ Ano sa~ apa Sasuke tahu? **(*)** Mekarnya bunga Sakura mengingatkan kita bahwa segalanya memiliki kebalikan. Ada sedih, ada gembira. Ada hidup, ada saatnya mati. Ada saatnya merekah dengan indahnya dan ada saatnya berguguran. Dan itulah yang bunga Sakura lakukan, mekar dengan memberikan keindahan bagi jiwa-jiwa yang berkelana."

"Aku... pasti akan merindukan pohon sakura ini." kata Naruto lirih.

Ada kesedihan yang di tangkap Sasuke dari nada suaranya. Mata biru milik Naruto tampak meredup. Tak secerah biasanya. Dan Sasuke tak suka melihat itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, di peluknya tubuh pemuda itu dari samping. Di sembunyikannya wajah Sasuke di balik harumnya helaian rambut pirang milik Naruto.

Wangi musim semi yang dia suka.

Naruto sedikit melonjak kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Entah reaksi seperti apa yang harus ditunjukannya sekarang. Dia hanya membiarkan Sasuke terus memeluknya saja.

"Ne~ Naruto... kita akan datang menemuiku walaupun pohon sakura ini tak ada kan?"

"..."

"Kita kan bisa bertemu di tempat lain,"

"..."

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

"Heheh... "

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan

"Berjanjilah kau akan menemui aku lagi." ucap Sasuke, dia menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Namun Naruto hanya membalas pelukan Sasuke lebih erat. Dan janji itu tak pernah di ucap.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Aku bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku malam ini. Aku berusaha membujuknya untuk membatalkan rencana untuk membangun pusat perbelanjaan di sekitar wilayah bangunan sekolahku.

Beliau langsung marah-marah, mengata-ngataiku sebagai anak yang tak berguna dan tak tahu apa-apa. Katanya bisnis dengan rekanannya itu akan menghasilkan keuntungan yang besar.

Ayah menamparku ketika aku bersikeras menentangnya. Membuat Ibu sedikit berteriak untuk menghentikan kami. Membuat wajah dan telingaku terasa panas dan merah.

Pada akhirnya aku lari dari rumah, menjauhi emosi ayah yang kelewat batas itu.

Mengutuki Itachi yang seenaknya kabur meninggalkan aku. Mengutuki diri sendiri yang tak bisa lepas dari belenggu.

Sial!

Aku mengumpat sepuasku. Tak sadar langkah kaki ini kembali membawaku ke tempat rahasiaku. Dunia kecilku.

Di bawah pohon sakura.

Tampat aku dan dia biasa bertemu.

**END SASUKE POV**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto?" seru Sasuke ketika melihat sosok di bawah pohon sakura itu.

Meskipun malam hari, dikeremangan cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan, Sasuke masih bisa mengenali sosok yang ada di depannya kini.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke menghampirinya. Dari dekat dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Malam ini sedikit dingin.

"Heheh, Sasuke sendiri... kenapa ada di sini malam-malam?"

"I...itu..."

Buru-buru Sasuke menyeka wajahnya yang sempat basah karena air matanya. Meskipun tahu Naruto tak mungkin melihatnya yang sedang menangis.

Mereka berdua tertunduk dalam diam.

"Ne~ Sasuke, boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?"

"Hah?"

Reflek Sasuke mendongak,

"Ma-maksudku, aku ingin tahu seperti apa Sasuke itu, ka-karena itu... boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah saat dia kembali meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Hmm,"

Sasuke mendekat, lebih dekat hingga lengan Naruto dapat menggapainya. Telapak tangan Naruto terasa begitu lembut, membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit menghangat. Perlahan Naruto menyusuri wajah Sasuke dengan jemarinya, meraba pelan, mencoba mengingat setiap lekuk di wajah Sasuke. Mencoba menerka wajah pemuda yang belakangan selalu menemaninya itu.

Jemari lembut itu sampai di bibir Sasuke, menyentuh dan mengusapnya pelan, membuat mata hitam itu sedikit melebar. Sasuke menahan Napasnya, terlebih lagi ketika Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Kemudian, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lama.

Itu…

Ciuman pertamanya.

Mereka saling menjauhkan diri. Kelopak mata Naruto yang terpejam perlahan terbuka. Menampakan kembali biru yang begitu Sasuke kagumi.

"Gomen ne~ Sasuke…" bisik Naruto pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kita tak bisa bertemu lagi," kata Naruto

Mata hitam itu membelalak terkejut.

Sasuke mundur perlahan, dia mengacak rambut hitamnya hingga sedikit berantakan.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda kan?" ujar Sasuke seolah masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Hanya karena Sakura ini akan ditebang, kau tak bisa menemuiku lagi, begitu hah?" kali ini Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Gomen ne~" lirih Naruto lagi.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Badannya bergetar menahan kesal.

"Ka-Kau... Cih, terserah kau sajalah..."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Sasu..."

Naruto berusaha mengejarnya.

"Pergi saja sesukamu!"

Teriak Sasuke marah membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

Meskipun tak dapat melihat, Naruto tahu Sasuke sudah pergi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Tak ada wangi khas miliknya. Tak ada…

Hanya helai Sakura yang berguguran yang menemaninya kini.

"Gomen ne~ ..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Gomen ne~ Minna-san ^^

Saya tahu -selalu saja- begitu lama hingga saya bisa meng-Update Fic-fic saya.

Kalau saya masih Skul, Kul. Kerja dengan jam kerja yang mendukung, ataupun seorang Hikikomori seh mungkin-mungkin saja saya bisa menulis semau saya.

Hahahah…

Sudah berada di 'Negeri Orang', Fasilitas untuk 'Menulis' tidak ada, Waktu yang dimiliki juga begitu sempit -Hadah, kok jadi Curhat- Xixixixi

Yang jelas Kritik dan Saran masih menjadi pemacu saya untuk terus menulis.

Oh ya, kata-kata Naruto-kun yang saya tandai **(*)** juga bukan kalimat saya, saya menemukannya di salah satu Blogspot yang di Posted by Ikhwanul Khairi, coba dicari dengan Keyword Arti Bunga Sakura Bagi Masyarakat Jepang. Ntar saya dikira 'Mencuri' lagi, xixixi…

Kata-kata yang bagus saya suka ^^

Sore nara~ Read & Review, Please! Heheh…


	4. Spring 4 : Illusion Of Fragrance

Title : **Haru no Katami** (~ Momento Of Spring ~)

**Pairing **: SasuNaru again. Yeeeaaaahhhh!

**Rating** : Teutep T ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance and maybe Tragedy… T_T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Hn... Naruto is mine *Uchiha Glare Treadmark*

**A/N** : Haru no Katami -Hajime Chitose- Suteki Uta desu, heheheh ^^

Please Enjoy…

* * *

Yuuya's Present

**~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~ Haru No Katami ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~**

(~ Momento Of Spring ~)

* * *

**Spring 4**** : Illusion Of Fragrance**

**

* * *

**

_Before I Can no Longer Breath or See_

_I Will Think of Nobody But You_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

"Sial!"

Sasuke menggebrak mejanya keras. Beberapa murid tampak berbisik-bisik, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Pandangannya lurus keluar jendela. Menatap tajam kearah orang-orang asing yang tengah sibuk di bawah sana. Tepat di pohon Sakura miliknya.

Dari pagi hingga mendekati jam pelajaran terakhir ini Moodnya benar-benar jelek. Selain karena Ayahnya, peristiwa tadi malam juga benar-benar membuat harinya tambah buruk.

'Apa-apaan Naruto itu? Seenaknya saja bilang akan pergi, Cih!' batinnya kesal.

'Seenaknya saja dia…' Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit menghangat ketika mengingat betapa dekatnya Naruto saat itu.

Namun roman mukanya kembali berubah dingin.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

Sapaan itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Hinata di sampingnya. Keturunan Hyuuga itu tampak memandang cemas kearah mata Onyx miliknya.

"Hinata-san." Sapanya singkat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura di bawah sana.

Hinata tersenyum, mendekat dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sahabatnya itu.

Lama mereka terdiam.

"A-apa Sa-sasuke-kun sedang bertengkar?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bu-bukan dengan O-orang tua Sa-sasuke-kun, tapi dengan se-seorang, a-apa kalian se-sedang bertengkar?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memandang Hinata keheranan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, menatap kembali Sakura di bawah sana.

"Sakura ya… Aku suka ketika musim semi tiba. (*) Mekarnya bunga Sakura memiliki makna tersendiri yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa terungkapkan dengan untaian kata-kata. Sebuah makna kesejukan, keheningan, kebahagiaan dan ketenangan." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke tak meresponnya, namun Hinata tahu Sahabatnya itu mendengarkannya.

" Apa Sasuke-kun tahu…** (*)** Sakura juga bermakna perpisahan, saat bunga-bunga Sakura mulai jatuh dan berguguran di tiup angin." Kata Hinata lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menatap mata putih milik Hinata. Hinata balas memandangnya.

"(*) Kecantikannya memiliki arti spiritual dan filosofis tentang kehidupan manusia. Menggambarkan kegembiraan dan kesedihan serta mengingatkan manusia untuk selalu bersyukur dalam menghargai kehidupan dan kesedihan." Lanjut Hinata lagi.

Lama Sasuke hanya tertegun mendengarkan. Berusaha menyimak semua kata-kata Hinata barusan. Kata-kata yang mengingatkannya dengan apa yang pernah Naruto ucap beberapa waktu lalu. Uchiha Prodigy itu tampak menghela napas. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Bicaramu lancar sekali, Hinata-chan…" ujar Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan seringai andalannya.

Kontan saja wajah Hinata langsung memerah menahan malu. Terlebih lagi ketika Sasuke memanggilnya Hinata-chan, nama kecilnya yang tak pernah orang sebut lagi. Sebab mereka selalu memanggilnya dengan Suffix 'San' ataupun 'Sama'.

"Go-gomen na-nasai…" bisik Hinata tampak salah tingkah membuat seringaian Uchiha lebih melebar.

Sasuke bangkit. Sembari menenteng tas hitamnya, dia berjalan keluar pintu kelas.

"Tolong Absenkan aku di pelajaran terakhir nanti," katanya

Hinata hanya menganguk.

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersama 'Kecantikan'miliknya…" ujar Sasuke seraya pergi, meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampak melongo menatap pintu kelas yang kini terbuka sia-sia. Dimana barusan sang Uchiha Prodigy menghilang dalam 'Out of Characternya'.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

* * *

.

.

.

Dan seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga, dia kembali bertemu dengan 'Keindahan' itu.

Sedikit lega mengingat kemarin dia sangat kesal dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Namun pemuda pirang itu kini masih berada di tempat yang sama, tempat dimana mereka berdua biasa bertemu. Dunia kecil mereka.

Naruto hanya berdiri dan terdiam di sana. Matanya terpejam dan menengadah, mencoba merasakan setiap guguran Sakura yang menerpa wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba mata langit itu terbuka. Menoleh dan menatap tepat kearah Sasuke.

Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkesiap.

'Apa dia bisa melihatku?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Namun keturunan Uchiha itu belum juga membuka suaranya.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana Sasuke," ujar Naruto,

"Hn…" balas Sasuke dingin. Membuat Naruto sedikit menghela Nafas pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya lagi, menengadah dan kembali merasakan guguran kelopak Sakura.

Sejenak mereka membisu, hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ne~ Sasuke… apa kau percaya keajaiban?" tanya Naruto, namun Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawabnya.

"Aku… selalu merasa ada yang terus memandangiku, seseorang yang kesepian sama seperti diriku, entah kenapa aku ingin menemuinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Aku ingin sekali mendengar tawa orang yang selalu menatap dan mengagumiku itu." Kata Naruto panjang lebar membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Sasuke tahu… aku memohon pada Kami-sama untuk bisa melihatmu, DIA mengabulkannya dan bahkan mengijinkanku untuk mengenalmu dengan wujud seperti ini. Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat Sasuke, tapi aku benar-benar senang karena bisa bertemu dan berbicara denganmu," jelas Naruto.

Mata Onyx itu sedikit melebar tak percaya. Rasanya Sasuke mulai mengerti sekarang.

Pemuda yang selalu ditemuinya ini…

Naruto itu…

"Seperti sakura yang mekar dan hanya bisa mempertahankan kelopaknya dalam sepuluh hari, selama itulah aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke."

Kali ini mata biru itu kembali memandang Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut.

"Dakara Gomen ne.. . Maafkan kalau aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi. Tak bisa berbicara denganmu lagi. Tak bisa tertawa dan bertengkar lagi…"

Entah kenapa kali ini jantung Sasuke berdegub kencang. Meskipun sedikit gemetar, keturunan Uchiha itu mulai beringsut mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin Sasuke marah padaku... Aku tak ingin Sasuke membenciku," ujar Naruto. Kali ini mata biru itu menyendu.

"Karena aku menyayangi Sasuke, aku sangat sangat sangat menyukai Sasuke…"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke menarik tubuh pemuda pirang itu kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Aku tak mau sendiri lagi, aku ingin terus bersamamu, jangan pergi!" gumam Sasuke pelan, namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sasuke bodoh! Aku akan terus bersama Sasuke, selamanya... di dalam hati dan kenangan Sasuke aku akan terus hidup…" bisik Naruto.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri.

Biru dan Hitam bertemu. Meskipun langit itu tak dapat melihat kelamnya malam.

Sasuke menyadari benar perubahan pada diri Naruto kini. Terlebih lagi ketika tangan Tan-nya mendarat di pipi pucat Sasuke. Mencoba mengelusnya pelan meskipun tak lagi dapat menyentuh seutuhnya.

Sasuke menggapai tangan Naruto yang masih berada di wajahnya. Mencoba menggenggamnya meskipun tak lagi bisa.

Ada sesak yang menghimpit dadanya, terlebih lagi ketika tubuh Naruto perlahan memudar.

"Ja Ne, Sasuke-teme! Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan kembali melihat Sasuke, Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi…" ujar Naruto sembari memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Saat musim semi datang dan Sakura kembali bermekaran…"

Senyum pemuda pirang itu perlahan memudar. Tubuhnya pun menghilang, tergantikan dengan ribuan helai kelopak Sakura yang berhamburan menutupi tempat itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam terpaku ketika kehangatan itu tak dapat lagi dirasakannya.

Mata Onyxnya menatap sendu kelopak-kelopak Sakura digengaman tangannya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya, sesak. Satu demi satu butiran bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Setsuna hagurakasu no ni wa nareteru no ni. Konna toki dake namida ga tomerarenai no wa Naze darou?" gumamnya pilu…

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes :**

_"Setsuna hagurakasu no ni wa nareteru no ni. Konna toki dake namida ga tomerarenai no wa Naze darou?"_

Artinya kurang lebih

"Aku telah terbiasa menyingkirkan perasaan sakit dihatiku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku tak bisa menghentikan air mataku ini?"

Yuuya lupa, duh! Kalimat ini ada di Novel Ore wa Ren! Scene terakhir dimana Ren mesti berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya. Hiksu TT_TT

Kata-kata Hinata-chan yang saya tandai (*) juga bukan kalimat saya, saya menemukannya di salah satu Blogspot yang di Posted by Ikhwanul Khairi, coba dicari dengan Keyword Arti Bunga Sakura Bagi Masyarakat Jepang. Ntar saya dikira 'Mencuri' lagi, xixixi…

Kata-kata yang bagus saya suka ^^

Yosh! One way to go -haiah-

Read and Review Please ^o^v


	5. Spring 5 : Momento of Spring

Title : **Haru no Katami** (~ Momento Of Spring ~)

**Pairing **: SasuNaru again. Yeeeaaaahhhh!

**Rating** : T ^^

**Genre** : Romance and Happy Ending Heheh XDD~

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Not Yuuya, Kishimoto-san Own Both Sasu and Naru ^^

**A/N** : The Last Phase ^^

Please Enjoy the Last Part of Haru no Katami

I'm really sorry for the very late Update...

I'm still lost on the road of life, heheh XDD~ *Foxy Grin*

* * *

Yuuya's Present

**~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~ Haru No Katami ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~**

(~ Momento Of Spring ~)

* * *

**Spring 5 : Momento of Spring**

* * *

****

_The Fleeting Momento Of Spring_

_It TheMost Beautiful Thing I Have_

_And I Want to Leave It Here,_

_Just For You..._

_Just For You..._

* * *

.

.

.

"...suke-kun... Sasuke-kun!"

Ketukan dan panggilan dari balik kaca mobilnya itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil.

"Hinata-san, Ohisashiburi!" sapa Sasuke datar.

Hinata tersenyum. Teman masa kecilnya ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Wajahnya memang tampak lebih dewasa dan tampan seperti biasa. Tapi hatinya begitu dingin, mungkin hangatnya musim semi belum lagi menyentuhnya.

"O-ohisashiburi Sa-sasuke-kun, Gomen ne~ kau jadi terpaksa me-menjemputku. Hari ini Ne-neji niisan sibuk dan tak bisa mengantarku, ja-jadi..."

Dan Hinata pun tak berubah. Sepertinya semua masih sama seperti dulu. Meskipun lama mereka lagi bertemu.

"Hn, tak apa-apa. Masuklah!" suruh Sasuke sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

"Arigato,"

Mobil mereka pun melaju menyusuri jalan yang sudah lama tak mereka lewati.

Ya, memang tak banyak berubah.

Padahal sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka tak menginjakan kaki di tempat kelahiran mereka ini. Tahun ini musim semi datang lagi, seminggu yang lalu Hinata mengabarkan acara reuni yang akan diadakan oleh sekolah mereka, rasanya sayang untuk dilewatkan. Sejak lulus Sasuke langsung melanjutkan studinya keluar negeri dan tak pernah sekalipun pulang. Hinata sendiri masih di Jepang, dia melanjutkan di Kyoto Seika University mengambil Fakultas seni rupa.

Sebagai sahabat kecil, mereka masih sering berhubungan. Hinata sering bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai lukisan. Dia bilang seorang seniman tak hanya diajarkan untuk bisa melukis saja tapi juga belajar untuk memiliki perspektif yang lebih luas pada dunia mereka.

Walaupun tak begitu paham, namun Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sendiri begitu menikmati bidang yang digelutinya. Kalau saja Hinata bertanya lukisan apa yang Sasuke paling suka, mungkin jawabannya adalah Sakura.

Ya, Sakura...

Yang akan selalu mengingatkan Sasuke padanya...

"Irashaimashaii~ Senpai, silahkan duduk ditempat yang telah kami sediakan."

Sambut salah seorang gadis, sepertinya dia adalah salah satu panitia penyelenggaraan reuni itu.

Ruang serba guna itu telah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi ruang pertemuan. Banyak yang telah berkumpul disana. Beberapa teman-teman mereka tampaknya tengah terlarut dalam reuni kecil mereka. Sama-sama mengenang masa beberapa tahun lalu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat kelas kita dulu, Hinata-san mau ikut?" tawar Sasuke.

"Un,"

Hinata kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berjalan dalam hening, sibuk dengan kenangan mereka sendiri di bangunan sekolah yang mulai menua ini. Lantai kayu berderit pelan saat mereka melangkah, hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu-lalang disepanjang koridor. Beberapa tampak membungkuk ketika berpapasan dengan mereka.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju keluar jendela. Terpatri pada tempat dimana memori masa lalunya tertinggal.

Mata Onyx itu terbelalak.

"Masaka?" ujarnya keras.

"Doushita no, Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati teman masa kecilnya itu terpaku memandang keluar jendela dengan raut muka penuh keterkejutan.

Hinata menghampirinya, menatap Objek yang sanggup membuat pemuda disampingnya ini tertegun.

Nafas Hinata tercekat.

"Senpai… Ada apa?" Kouhai yang menyambut mereka tadi mendatangi mereka kembali.

"Tempat itu…" tanpa menoleh Hinata menunjuk keluar, ketempat dimana seharusnya 'kenangan' itu sudah menghilang.

"Oh... Tadinya daerah itu adalah gedung tua yang pengerjaannya tak selesai, lalu Uzumaki-san mulai mengubah daerah itu menjadi sebuah taman kecil yang menjadi milik sekolah," jelas Junior mereka itu.

"U-uzumaki-san?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Haik, dia orang yang hebat, semua mengagumi keberaniannya. Karena itulah dia dipercaya menjadi ketua osis untuk tahun ajaran baru ini,"

Pandangan Sasuke belum juga beranjak dari tempat itu. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya kalau tempat kenangan itu masih tetap ada.

"Dia juga yang merawat pohon Sakura itu hingga besar sampai sekarang, tadinya hanya ada bibit kecil dari pohon sakura yang katanya pernah ditebang, namun sejak 3 tahun lalu Uzumaki-san merawatnya,"

Hell… Sasuke bahkan tak tahu kalau Ayahnya menghentikan pengerjaan gedung disana.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke berlari, tak dipedulikan teriakan Hinata yang memanggilnya. Langkahnya tertuju pada tempat itu, tempat dimana Pohon Sakura itu tumbuh. Tempat dimana Naruto nya berada.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin yang sama.

Wangi musim semi yang sama.

Mata Sasuke terpejam, angannya kembali ke masa itu

Suatu masa dimana dia melewati hari-hari bersama Naruto dibawah Pohon Sakura ini.

Hari dimana Jiwa Naruto menghilang bersamaan dengan Sakura yang mulai berguguran.

Jiwa Naruto, jiwa pohon Sakura yang kini ada dihadapannya kini.

Jiwa yang ditemukannya lagi.

"Apa anda menyukai pohon sakura ini?"

Suara itu…

Refleks Sasuke menoleh, Mata Onyxnya melebar.

"Na-Naruto ?"

"Eh, Apa anda memanggilku?"

Biru langit yang sama dimata itu

Rambut pirang yang serupa mentari musim semi.

Tiga guratan aneh dimasing-masing pipi coklatnya.

Rasanya Sasuke hampir kehilangan Nafasnya kali ini.

Dia masih tak mempercayai penglihatannya, mata hitamnya masih menatap tak percaya kearah sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Sosok pemuda seumurannya itu balas menatap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya

heran.

"A…ano…"

"A-apa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sasuke.

Entahlah kenapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, dia hanya ingin memastikan saja kalau pemuda yang dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto nya yang dulu.

"Hah? Tentu saja, aku kan tidak buta? Memangnya anda siapa?"

"..."

Mata Biru itu bisa melihat ?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti salah satu alumni sekolah ini. Duh! Bodohnya saya! Terimakasih telah datang dalam acara reuni yang kami adakan tahun ini, Senpai! Kenalkan Saya Uzumaki Naruto, ketua Os- Hmmmppp!"

"Urusai!"

Ocehan pemuda itu terhenti ketika Sasuke manariknya. Mendekapnya erat dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke tak peduli.

Dia tak akan salah, pemuda ini memiliki wangi yang sama dengan Narutonya, wangi Sakura dimusim semi.

Kehangatan yang sama, hangatnya mentari musim semi.

"E... to... Ano... Se-Senpai?"

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe!"

"Wa-Wha? Kau bilang apa? Aku bukan Dobe, Teme~"

"Ck, Dobe! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi,"

"Ka-kau bilang apa sih? Le-Lepaskan Teme~"

"Tidak!"

"Eh?"

"Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Hee?"

"Onatsukashii yo, Dobe"

"Huuuwwaaaaa! Senpai-teme Hentai! Tasuketeeeeeee~!"

Yeah… Sasuke tak peduli.

Dulu Naruto nya berjanji akan menemuinya lagi.

Dan kali ini dia tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

Tak akan melepaskannya lagi.

.

.

.

_Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan kembali melihat Sasuke, Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi._

_Saat musim semi datang dan Sakura kembali bermekaran_

_Na~ Sasuke…_

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI ?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Ne~ Naruto, apa kau percaya keajaiban?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Setelah 'Reuni kecil' beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura ini.

"Nanda, Senpai-teme daijobu ka? Apa kau sedang demam?"

"Hn, Dobe!"

"Heheheh, kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu?"

"Apa kau percaya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Eh?"

"Kita bertemu di bawah pohon sakura seperti saat ini, tapi kemudian kau menghilang begitu saja,"

"Hmmm... aneh sekali,"

"Apa?"

"Aku belum cerita ya? Tiga tahun lalu saat musim semi dan bunga-bunga sakura mulai berguguran, aku baru sadar dari koma,"

"Koma?"

"Iya, senpai-teme! Aku mengalami kecelakan dan koma selama 6 bulan, sekitar pertengahan musim semi tahun berikutnya aku sadar dan Iruka-san memindahkan aku ke sekolah ini, dan terpaksa mengulang di kelas 1. Jadi mana mungkin aku bertemu denganmu kalau selama itu aku masih di rumah sakit, dasar!"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya lembut.

Merasa diperhatikan Naruto tampak salah tingkah, Pipi coklatnya terlihat kemerahan.

"Ne~ Ne~ apa Sasuke percaya pada keajaiban?" kali ini Pemuda pirang itu yang bertanya.

"Hn"

"Bah! Aku tak punya kamus untuk menerjemahkan 'Hn'mu itu,"

"Ck, Dobe!"

"Teme~"

Pipi Naruto menggembung, cemberut.

Sasuke menyengir tipis, mengacak rambut pirang itu pelan sebelum membawa Naruto kepelukannya.

Merasa tak bisa melepaskan diri, Naruto hanya pasrah membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Dan kali ini wajah Naruto sudah mirip Tomat kematangan.

.

.

.

Kau tahu,

Aku percaya keajaiban…

Karena bagiku, bisa mengenal dan bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban...

.

.

.

**HONTO NI OWARI ^^**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat Kesabarannya menunggu Chapter terakhir dari Haru no Katami

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! ^^**


End file.
